


Sorbet Sweet Kisses

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Self-Made Sweets, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Since Kaito doesn't like sweets, Haruki prepares a special treat for him for their first Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Kaito Asahi & Haruki Watanabe, Kaito Asahi / Haruki Watanabe
Kudos: 25





	Sorbet Sweet Kisses

„I really hope this works out,” Haruki mumbled.

Getting up early in the morning, Haruki spent the whole day in the kitchen, preparing the chocolates for his first Valentine’s Day with Kaito. Well, it wasn’t exactly chocolate. By now, Haruki knew that Kaito wasn’t much of a fan of sweets. Still, he wanted to surprise his boyfriend on this special day.

A warm shiver caught Haruki’s body. It did every time when he thought of Kaito as his boyfriend. Although they started dating a while ago, their relationship continued to feel fresh, new and incredibly exciting. Haruki slowly got used to all the sweet kisses and soft caresses Kaito shared with him, but hopefully the tingling sensation in his stomach and the nervous increase of his heart beat wouldn’t faint soon – or ever.

While keeping an eye on the melted chocolate on the stove, Haruki opened the freezer. Three small containers filled with three different types of self-made fruit sorbet shone in stunning colours – a bright yellow of a mango, a purple-pink originating from a dragon fruit and a light green one made out of kiwis. Preparing them had been a lot of work as they had to be really smooth in order to create that heavenly sensation of melting right on your tongue. Therefore, Haruki had had to mix them every 30 minutes for a few hours. The last step would be to cover them in a thin layer of dark chocolate, so one could hold them in their hand just like real chocolate.

Haruki took out the plates and cut the sorbet into small cubes that perfectly fitted into his mouth with one bite. Yes – Haruki had to taste them. But that was what one did! How was he supposed to give them to his boyfriend without checking first if they tasted good. Closing his eyes, Haruki let the mango sorbet dissolve on his tongue. The slight sweet taste originated only from the fruit as had tried to add as few extra sugar as possible. It was like summer was evolving on his tongue, its bright rays of sunlight tickling his palate. Hopefully, Kaito would enjoy this sensation just as much as Haruki did.

Gently, the boy dipped the cubes into the melted chocolate and put them right into their cold trays again, making the dark brown cover harden in nearly an instant. To tell them apart, he added a drop of chocolate on each of them and sprinkled a little bit of coloured fruit powder on top of the respective flavour.

As careful as he could, Haruki placed them in a small box with a red ribbon on it. Underneath them, Haruki had placed a baking paper to prevent the sorbet from sticking to the box. While he had waited for it to cool, he had painted it with small boats, dogs and dragons. He knew it was a little cheesy, but sometime, it was ok to be romantic, wasn’t it? Next, he sat the box into a handy cooling bag that he could easily take with him later. The only thing left to do was taking a shower, get dressed and pick up his boyfriend from work.

About an hour and maybe some nervous texts to Caty regarding his outfit choices later, Haruki was walking along the lake. The sun was already setting, the water coloured in stunning tones of yellow, orange and light pink. Haruki imagined how the tiny drops of water in Kaito’s hair would reflect the last rays of sunlight and his heart started pounding against his chest like crazy. Maybe it even skipped one or two beats when his mind travelled down from his head to his in tight neoprene covered body.

Shaking his head to get rid off those steamy thought, Haruki took a deep breath. He slowed down his steps the closer he got to Kaito’s usual training spot. Since it was February, his boyfriend wasn’t training with the kids, but only with the older members of the sailing school. Therefore, the usual laughs and shouts of the children weren’t audible. Walking around the corner of the boathouse, Kaito and his students came into his view. There weren’t wearing their neoprene, but long sport clothing. Sure, the lake was way too cold to train in it, so they had probably been doing cardio or balance workouts. Haruki watched them as they did their last cool-down stretches, following every of the muscles on Kaito’s back that was visible through his tight workout gear. He swallowed. How should his heart handle a boyfriend who looked more like a young god than the mere and plain human being that Haruki was?

“So, that’s it for today. You’ve done every well, y’all. See you next week,” Kaito said, getting up from the ground.

His students followed his example and clapped, saying their good-byes.

Now it was Haruki’s turn. He already made a step towards his boyfriend when the sound of two other voice’s made him stop.

“Um… Kaito? Can we… talk to you?”

Two girls in sport clothes that Haruki recognised as two of Kaito’s students returned to their coach. They were weirdly holding their hands behind their backs.

“Sure. How can I help you?”

“We um…” the one with light brown hair stumbled and blushed, looking to her friend.

“We wanted to give you these!”

Both of them presented a pink box to Kaito.

“Girls that’s really cute…” Kaito seemed a little surprised, but sadly, Haruki couldn’t see his expression.

“We made them ourselves, so please accept them.”

“I…” Kaito breathed out and Haruki could hear the soft smile through his voice. “Thank you. That’s really sweet of you. But… I’m afraid I have to admit that I don’t really like chocolate. It would be a waste if you put all of your precious work into these and I wouldn’t properly appreciate them.”

Both swallowed hard and a pained expression hushed over their face, but the girl with the bright blond hair wasn’t willing to give up yet.

“Oh… We... didn’t know that. But please accept them anyway. They were made just for you and maybe you can just try them…”

Kaito chuckled. “Okay. How am I supposed to say ‘No’ now? Thank you both very much, Mary and Kayla.”

The girls blushed even harder and looked up to him with an expression that made Haruki’s heart fell into his stomach.

He was aware of Kaito’s good looks, he knew he had many fans amongst his students, but this was the first time Haruki was actually confronted with people openly trying to get closer to Kaito.

Of course, Haruki knew that Kaito was just polite. Still, he couldn’t help feeling his chest tighten. He didn’t know how he should feel about this. Would it still be something special to Kaito if he gave him his self-made treats? Did he even want to celebrate Valentine’s Day? They hadn’t talked about it beforehand, hadn’t made any plans for the day. If Kaito had wanted to spent this day with him, he would have asked him, wouldn’t he? Maybe he thought that this day was stupid and unnecessary. Kaito was a romantic person, but not in the traditional way. He was attentive and thoughtful, but Haruki couldn’t imagine him waiting for Haruki on a bed covered in rose petals – not that Haruki would want that. Maybe he should just go home and eat the treats himself.

Ready to turn around and leave the scene, someone threw their arms around Haruki’s neck.

“Huh?” Haruki squealed.

“Haruki!”

“Isao, god, you made me jump!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the older boy smiled and let go off Haruki, “I just couldn’t help myself. You look so cute.”

Haruki blushed, stroking a strand of his hair back, touching the guppy hair clip Kaito had given him once. “Thanks.”

“You dressed up for him, didn’t you? I can tell that this is his hoodie.”

“Um…”

“God you’re so adorable. I totally understand why he’s head over heels for you.”

The grin on Isao’s face made Haruki turn beet red.

“I…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to keep you away from your boyfriend.”

Swallowing hard, Haruki turned his face towards the ground.

“Actually, I was on my way home.”

Isao looked at him surprised. “Home? Why?”

Instead of answering, Haruki just nervously played with his fingers.

“You’re insecure because of these girls, hm?”

“How do you…?”

“He doesn’t care about them. The only one who is important to him, is you.”

“But I don’t think he wants to see me. It’s Valentine’s Day and we didn’t even make plans.”

“See, that’s why I told him to call you.”

“Um?”

Isao laughed. “I don’t want to expose him. But honestly, he totally forgot about it. He just realised it this morning when he came to work, Shinzo’s locker stuffed with letters of his ‘fangirls’. He completely panicked, because he thought you might think he didn’t want to spent time on a romantic date with you. But when I told him to simply call you and invite you over this evening, he said that you would surely think of it as an idea he had just on a whim and that he didn’t put any thought into it.”

Haruki’s body was filled with warmth again. “So…”

“Yes, just go over to him. He’ll be happy to see you.”

“I… Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.”

With his confidence strengthened, Haruki approached his boyfriend who was still busy carrying the sport equipment back into the boat house.

“Hey,” he whispered when he was standing behind him.

Kaito turned around, the ball he had held in his hands falling down when he saw Haruki. A reddish shimmer appeared on his cheeks as his eyes flickered over the smaller boy’s clothes. Besides the hair clip, Haruki had put on all the things, he knew Kaito liked. He wore a light blue shirt with short sleeves, his dark blue dungarees and over his outfit a dark grey hoodie that Kaito had given him, admitting that he loved to see Haruki wearing his clothes.

“Haruki…” His voice was a mere breeze.

“I… I just came here to give you these.”

Haruki opened his bag and handed Kaito the cold box.

“These are not chocolates!” he said hastily when Kaito looked at the box with big eyes. “I tried to make fruit sorbet myself since I know you don’t like sweets. I can’t promise that they taste good, though.”

Kaito didn’t answer him. He just stared at Haruki, his hands holding tightly onto the box. The boy turned his eyes to the floor. He knew that this had been a bad idea. Kaito probably didn’t like his present and he just didn’t know how to say it.

Yet suddenly, a jolt shook Kaito’s body and he pulled Haruki into a tight hug.

“I don’t think anyone has ever done anything that cute for me.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. And I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy about someone making treats for me on Valentine’s Day.”

Haruki didn’t answer, but wrapped his arms around Kaito’s back.

“I don’t know how I deserve such an adorable boyfriend like you,” he whispered into Haruki’s ear, “I wish I could eat you and your sweets up right here.”

He placed a soft kiss on Haruki’s neck before drawing back. Haruki, however, was so startled by his last words that he was unable to move. His heart was beating like crazy and he could feel his blood gather in his face, but it was also rushing into other areas of his body. Kaito wanted to…

“Gosh, when you look at me this way…” Kaito mumbled.

With a quick move, he took Haruki’s hand and pulled him into the boat house. The boy wanted to say something, but before he knew, he felt the door in his back and Kaito’s lips on his own. Their kiss was sweet and passionate. Kaito was holding Haruki’s face in his hands, kissing him with all he had, turning Haruki’s legs into jelly.

Only after a while when he had to breath, he parted their lips again.

“Let’s go home,” he mumbled with a hoarse voice, “I want to take a shower and then finally taste what you made for me.”

A little later, Haruki was sitting on Kaito’s couch, shoving the chocolates from Kaito’s students into his mouth. To his dismay, they weren’t completely bad. Just a little too sweet – completely unsuited for Kaito.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and he could feel the heat of the dissolving steam on his back and moment later, Kaito sat down next to him, a plate in his hands. On it, he had place one sorbet of every flavour.

“These look absolutely delicious.”

“I hope they taste that way, too.”

Kaito smiled and placed the plate on the couch beside him. Then, he pulled Haruki on his lap, his hands resting on the boy’s hips.

“Since my hands are occupied now, will you feed me?”

Haruki blushed but nodded. He took up the first one and placed it between Kaito’s opened lips.

“Hmmm,” he moaned, “it’s kiwi isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“It reminds me of fruit salad my mam always made for me. God, I wish it was summer already.”

Kaito opened his mouth again and Haruki gave him the second one.

“Um… This is great, but I can’t tell what flavour it is.”

“Dragon fruit.”

Kaito laughed. “Dragon fruit, of course.”

He waited until Kaito had licked the last drip of the melted sorbet from his lips until he took the last one into his hands.

“No,” a smirk appeared on Kaito’s lips, “use your lips.”

“O-Ok…”

Haruki took the last treat between his lips. The cold chocolate was a welcomed sensation on his hot lips. He leaned forward and just of a second, Kaito’s lips touched his own before they parted again. Kaito’s eyes were closed and his hands were slowly caressing Haruki’s thighs. A sigh left his lips. Haruki couldn’t take his eyes off him. How could one look so hot while letting a cube of fruit ice melt on one’s tongue? Like earlier, blood flooded into his lower area and Haruki began to unconsciously grind his hips against his boyfriend, but stopped when Kaito suddenly opened his eyes again.

“Did you… Did you like them?”

“Haruki, these were the best treats someone has ever made for me. I can’t wait to eat the rest of them.”

“Thank you.”

Haruki blushed a little, happy that Kaito enjoyed what he made for him.

“But now,” Kaito whispered and lifted up Haruki’s head on his chin, “I want to taste the most delicious thing in this apartment. Will you let me?”

Despite feeling his face heated up, Haruki nodded.

“Yeah,” he mumbled and leaned forward to answer Kaito’s kiss.


End file.
